


Honeysweet

by mmuted



Series: Crummy Shenanigans [1]
Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Effluvial Crow Subspecies, F/M, Flight Rising Gijinkas, Greater Effluvial Crow, Jackdaw - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Sorry Not Sorry, Wildclaw Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmuted/pseuds/mmuted
Summary: M/F, FDom MSub---It's dark, and even Toshiharu would normally be in bed by now, and by all means they should be but really, the warmth of the fireplace is too comfortable to leave for the cool silk sheets in their bedroom.Rax wouldn’t move anyways, not with her fiance’s head in her lap, hair down and laying in curtains around her thighs. He’s not asleep, she can tell that much just by the rise and fall of his shoulders.Part of her wants his head between her thighs, though she doesn't voice the thought aloud, instead just watching him in silence as she tucks a lock of hair behind his ear.---
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rax of Ambrosium/Toshiharu of Akaneiro
Series: Crummy Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Honeysweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> Im almost sorry the first tag for your subspecies is porn. 
> 
> Thanks to you and everyone in the crummy concord for giving this a read and some kind words, Ive finally gotten around to posting it here.
> 
> Alternate Title: wholesome babes fuck at 3am because they cant sleep
> 
> Alternate Alternate Title: how much flowery writing can I use to fill a sex scene without the word cock

> 3:13am

It's dark, and even Toshiharu would normally be in bed by now, and by all means they should be but really, the warmth of the fireplace is too comfortable to leave for the cool silk sheets in their bedroom.

Rax wouldn’t move anyways, not with her fiance’s head in her lap, hair down and laying in curtains around her thighs. He’s not asleep, she can tell that much just by the rise and fall of his shoulders.

Part of her wants his head _between_ her thighs, though she doesn't voice the thought aloud, instead just watching him in silence as she tucks a lock of hair behind his ear.

He turns his face up to look at her, drowsy, catching her hand to kiss her palm as she pulls it away, and her gaze softens a bit. What an angel.

“What’re you thinking about?” His tone is teasing, as though he was in her head and saw her thoughts--they now flood her mind despite the innocence of the situation, as though the first inkling of heat unlocked the doors.

“You,” she says, instead of how bad she suddenly wants him. “You’re pretty.”

”You’re pretty,” he fires back with a grin. “Pretty bad at lying. Baby, your ears are so red I can see it even by the fireplace.”

Oh.

“Ah… hm. Don't give me that look, Tosh, it’s not my fault you’re so cute.”

He beams, sitting up now and scooping her into his lap. She giggles softly as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. “There we go. Sit here and tell daddy what's on your mind.”

Rax laughs outright this time and he grins with her. “Oh, really? Tell daddy? What, you??”

“Uh-huh,” he laughs too, kissing her cheek and grinning against her skin. “Tell me, yes.”

“Haha, and since when are you in charge?”

The way his hands and lips still at her tone of voice is delightful. It's subtle, and she hardly meant to do it, just a ghost of an edge in her teasing that makes his heart skip and his lips dry. 

“Since right now,” he chirps, carrying on as if he didnt notice, trying to keep that light air about him.

“You think so?” She grins, eyes glinting as she leans back. “Think you can prove it?”

He pauses.

“Yes,” he says slowly, with all the confidence of a mouse caught in a spring trap. 

She humors him, kissing him slow and firm, giving him every opportunity to take the lead--a slip of her lips here, a hesitance there--but not once does he take it, giving in to her completely before they even really get started.

She pulls away with a soft tug of his lip between her teeth, murmuring ”I didn't think so” before sliding off his lap and taking just a moment to admire the darker cast over those autumn eyes. And then she takes his hand and pulls him to his feet, guiding him with a gentle touch despite aching to drag him upstairs.

He reaches for her the same time she reaches for him, two steps past the bedroom door. Her hands are curled into fists in his nightshirt, pulling him down into her confident kisses that smother the almost cautious attitude of Toshi’s lips. She _wants_ him to drown in her, she decides, a whirl of ideas flitting through her mind, each more erotic than the last.

His hands come to her chest and she’s suddenly guiding him to bed, breath caught in her throat for just a moment as she backs him towards the mattress. She presses against him, gentle but firm, laying him down and keeping him in place with a bite to his lip. “Stay,” she breathes, tone matching her gestures in gentleness and lack of room for questioning.

He does, sitting up on his haunches a bit and scooting back, lips swollen and red already, eyes dark. She finds it real hard to contain herself when he looks so… doable. 

She manages, though, reaching into the nightstand for a bottle of oil and a few lengths of deep, shimmering vermillion satin. One’s about three fingers’ width. The other is slimmer, but much longer. 

She also pulls a glass jar from within, sculpted with delicate floral patterns. Inside are three bundles of brown paper and twine, wrapped around some soft, round treat that would fill the palm of the hand. There’s just enough room for a fourth.

Toshiharu’s gaze locks on the jar, swallowing thickly. “You're sure?”

“Aren't I always?” Rax sets the jar where she can reach it and returns to his lap, straddling his thighs.

“Of course.” His hands come to her hips but are quickly and gently pushed away, pushed against the bars of the headboard above his head. 

Rax binds him quickly, practiced, satin strip wrapped flawlessly around his wrists and knotted and tied into a neat little bow. She takes her time lingering, though, letting her beloved get an eyeful as his face is momentarily at chest level.

He won't get a better look tonight, after all. 

Rax deftly ties the second, broader length of satin over his eyes, then cups his cheeks, kissing him hard for a moment.

“Not too tight?” She asks softly when she pulls away.

“It’s perfect, my peach.”

“Good.” She rubs his cheeks, smiling to herself when he tilts his face into a palm. She can't help but run the pad of her thumb along his lips, admiring how easily they part for her, so eager to please. 

She pulls her hands away though, sliding them down his chest and replacing the touch of her thumb with that of her lips once more. Without breaking the kiss to look, she pushes his nightshirt up with her hands underneath to feel the heat of his skin and her thumbs hooked around the hem.

Slowly, slowly she slides it up his abdomen, up his chest, teasing the sensitive buds there as she passes them--what a pretty noise he makes at that--and only finally breaks the kiss again long enough to lift the shirt over his head. With his wrists bound, she can't take it off completely, but she can keep it around his forearms behind his head. 

Already, he looks quite the treat. Her gorgeous angel, bound and flushed with the start of a tent beginning to form between his thighs. His lips stay parted, though his tongue slides out to wet them, and its so hard not to kiss him again. Not yet.

She reaches for the jar, taking one of the three bundles within and delicately untying the thin twine. When the paper crinkles slightly as she unwraps it, she feels Toahiharu shift in place slightly. 

The treat is no bigger than her palm, a soft lavender color and dusted with white sugar, like snow. The pillowy dough gives slightly under her fingers. 

Most Jadevine products have a more saturated color the more extract goes into it, but she knows the plant like the back of her hand, and that you could pour as much of the near-colorless Dusk extract into your meal as you like and you’ll never get more than a pale purple without dyes.

And boy, did a lot go into these.

“My angel,” Rax murmurs as she shifts on his lap, pressing the treat to his lips. “Open up.” 

And he does, parting his lips and taking a bite. Honey oozes from the center and drips down his lips and chin in slow, thick trails of gold. 

If she could have a picture of this, she would. She stores it to memory instead.

“Good, thank you, my dear,” she praises as he eats the savory treat. “Look at you, precious thing.”

The effects of the jadevine extract kick in before Toshi’s even finished the whole treat, beginning to squirm as Rax feeds it to him bite by bite. It’s potent, a specialty food she’d put in a custom order for, and he can only eat one a day or risk eating himself sick. She loves how well he reacts to it, though, skin flushing and sweating and pitching a straining tent.

She could wax fucking poetic.

But she doesn't, she just kisses him deep, tasting the savory, sweet dusk and honey on his lips, drinks him like champagne, drinks every shudder and whine against her. 

The traces of it on his lips alone are enough to send heat searing straight to her core, her own sort of honey seeping between her thighs and she can only imagine how her love must be feeling right now, the full dose settling swiftly into his system. 

They stay like this for quite a while, pressed close, kisses growing deeper but less and less graceful, sliding clumsily and messily against each other with moans growing clearer--when had her hips started moving? She finds herself rocking heavily against Toshiharu, chasing that throbbing pleasure, and has to ground herself with her hands on his chest. 

The feeling of his heartbeat, rapid but steady, is enough to bring her back to her senses a bit and focus on toying with him a while longer. 

“Rax,” he grunts in frustration when she stops moving. His grumbling is cut short by a light pinch on his chest and a few well placed kisses down his front. She feels his shoulders tense up, like he was about to reach for her.

“Relax,” she sighs, “I'm getting there.”

Though he can't see to enjoy it, Rax takes her sweet time shimmying out of her clothes, letting the cool air wash over her too-warm body.

A glance at Toshi later, she’s reaching between his thighs, and the way his back arches slightly at her touch sends fire through her. So reactive, her angel. Like putty in her hands to toy with.

He’s hot and heavy in her hand through the fabric of his pants, but it isn't close enough, not for her and likely not for Tosh, craving that skin to skin contact. Her fingers hook under the hem of his pants and pull down, slowly, like unwrapping a present that bobs and twitches and drips its need onto the bedsheets. 

He’s beautiful. He’s hers, somehow.

She reaches for the slim bottle of oil, mercifully made without any special extracts, and pops the cap to pour a bit over him without warning just to hear the soft gasp as the cool fluid meets his flushed skin.

“It's cold,” she helpfully warns him after the fact, tone cheerful.

He laughs softly, breathlessly. “Thanks.”

Neither are quite laughing once Rax takes him in her hand again, stroking slowly, spreading the oils across and around his arousal until it coats him completely and even then, she doesn't stop. She leans in, then, pressing feather-light kisses to his neck, listening to his moans above her ear. Listens to the way his voice cracks when she starts to work a colorful hickey on his throat for anyone to see--a pale red for now, she notes as she admires her handiwork, but by morning it would be several shades of purple, a beautiful claim on his body.

She never took herself the possessive type, but she finds herself thinking it anyways, wanting him and everyone who sees him to know.

Hers and hers alone. 

Her angel.

Her grip tightens slightly and she sits up a bit to watch him unfold under her fingertips, lips parted and brow furrowed, sweat-slick and trembling with the effort to stay focused, to not give in entirely to the feeling.

...No, that won't do. “Oh, Toshi, my baby, my angel,” she coos. “Won't you give in? Won't you be so good for me, lose yourself to the feeling?”

A well timed press of her thumb against the underside of his shaft, sweeping up towards the crown, and his composure crumbles.

And whether purposeful or not, the shift of his hips when he moans has him thrusting up into her hand and it does things to her, makes her swear softly, makes gooseflesh spread across his skin.

A chain reaction, leading to a constant rise and fall of his hips, dazed moans, starting to completely fall apart under her attention. He throbs and twitches in her hand, and with the amount of Dusk in his system right now he’s overly sensitive, it seems like he won't last long, but the seconds draw out into minutes, into hours of unrelenting and overwhelming pleasure, toeing that line between too much and not enough.

Rax draws it out as long as she can stand it, for hours, for moments, neither of them can tell how long it really is, but it’s long enough to drive them both to hunger for more.

Her hand falls away, just as he’s getting close, and he keens desperately at the loss.

“Shhh,” she murmurs against his lips. “I’m not leaving, angel, I'm just finding a _much_ more comfortable place to sit.”

Before he can really process, she’s positioned over him, lined up and sinking slowly and easily onto him.

He’s big, but she’s taken him countless times and it's effortless to her now, aided by both of them slick and slippery and so, so turned on. Their moans are almost musical as they echo around together, loud and harmonic as Rax settles into place.

Countless times, but she still feels so full every time, like the air is pushed from her lungs to make room and stars dance behind her eyes as he rests against all the right places inside her, like they were made to fit each other perfectly.

Neither of them can manage any words at this point, and even if they could, they’ve found themselves tongue-to-tongue once more, chest to chest, pressing impossibly closer and not wanting room for air between them.

Neither of them can manage any words, but when Rax finally starts to move, Toshi moans like a song against her lips and she drinks it like fine fucking wine. She’d raise hell to the gates of heaven just to hear him get vocal like this any day of the week. 

She moves slowly, up and down. It's more like rocking than riding, really, pressed skin to skin and dragging out each movement, making sure they both can feel every inch of each other, in and out.

There's a point where even Rax can't tell who’s air is whose, who’s gasping for breath, whose lips are bitten, so close the sensations blur together.

Whether they stay like this for minutes or hours, they can't say, but each moment of pleasure makes the pressure build, boiling hot in the pits of their stomachs as their movements speed up.

Things hit a fever pitch, and Toshi draws a ragged breath against Rax’s lips, moans broken and barely coherent. _“Rax,”_ he gasps, desperate, voice taut like a rope ready to snap. “I--I’m--”

Unable to get the words out, he can only moan and Rax barely has the mind to hush him, hands in his hair and around his shoulder, lips parted. “Do it, I’m with you, baby,” she murmurs, her own voice trembling and breathing uneven. “I’ve got you, Toshi, cum with me.”

He does, and he’s vocal about it--or as vocal as he can be at this point, voice raw and scratchy as he lets out a loud moan, head tossed back, back arched. He fills her deeply, thick and hot and throbbing and it’s a lot even for Rax, more than enough to send her over the precipice herself with a keen, face pressed against the side of his neck as she grinds down against them through their shared peak. 

Their focus fades back in slowly, positions unchanged, breathing slowly beginning to level back out. It’s when Toshi kisses the side of her head that Rax is sure that he’s alright and ready to wind down.

She pushes herself upright, cupping his cheeks as she rests her forehead to his. She gently pecks his nose before murmuring, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” he rumbles, voice gravelly. “Need a drink. But I’m feeling pretty fantastic,” he assures, blindly kissing at her face. “Can I see you now?”

“Sure. Let’s get you untied, and then I’ll grab you a glass of water.” Rax delicately and with fingers shaking from fatigue unties the blindfold, letting it slide down Toshi’s face. She kisses each eyelid as she sits upright to unbind his wrists, too.

He blinks a few times, slowly, vision out of focus for a few minutes as the dim lighting illuminates the room, and then looks at Rax as his vision comes into clarity. His face brightens immediately. “You’re beautiful.” 

She flushes a bit and laughs, running her fingers through his hair and only flushing brighter when his hands, now free to move, come to take her by the wrists and kiss her knuckles. “Stop that, I need to get you some water and painkillers. Are your wrists very sore?”

“Not so bad this time. You get better at tying knots every time we do this.” 

“Are you sure? I’m always afraid it’s a little tight, I’m really not all that into causing my fiance any pain.” She pulls from his grip to gently rub his wrists.

“I’m sure, Rax, little peach.” He kisses her forehead, giving her that last little bit of reassurance she needs to get up off him and go get a few glasses of water. It doesn't take her long at all, and when she returns, he accepts his gratefully.

“Here’s some meds for the ache,” Rax says as she sits next to him, placing a few small pills in his hand. “I know you tend to wake up pretty sore in the mornings, so maybe it’ll help to take them before we go to sleep.”

“Thank you.” He takes the pills and downs the entire glass of water before Rax can stop him, smiling at her little pout.

“You’re supposed to drink it _slowly,_ Tosh,” she scolds lightly, earning a soft laugh.

“You know what would really help the aches?” He grins. “A nice bath.”

She snorts, shaking her head a bit at him. “What am I gonna do with you, aren’t you tired?? You’ll fall asleep in the tub.”

“I won't, I won't. Come on, love.” He scoots off the bed on wobbly legs, taking her by the hand.

“Fine, okay. Let’s go then.”


End file.
